


Sooner or later, the fever ends

by br0kenc0mpasss (brokencompasss)



Series: Between A and Z, there 24 other letters [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BangJoong, College AU, Gay, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Smut, bottom!hongjoong, but they will be the main in other parts of this series, chanjoong, hookup, it's mainly chan and hongjoong, other couples are mentioned - Freeform, part of a series, the others are just cameos, tw mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencompasss/pseuds/br0kenc0mpasss
Summary: Hongjoong and Chan are acquaintances, they share the same social circle and have the same major. When both get ditched by their friends at a party, they decide to make the best out of it.orYour basic one-night-stand-at-a-party fic.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Hongjoong
Series: Between A and Z, there 24 other letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Sooner or later, the fever ends

**Author's Note:**

> Remember last time I said I was done with my ChanJoong bullshit? Yeaaah, neither do I. 
> 
> Anyway!
> 
> Here's more of this ship, I hope you enjoy it.

When he woke up this morning Hongjoong thought he would have another regular day. He didn’t expect not to be in his house, holding a drink he didn’t even know what it was in his hand, at something past midnight on a Saturday. Sunday. Whatever, same thing for people with a bunch of papers to deliver on Monday.  
The music was loud, even in the kitchen where he stood against a counter while his friends were MIA, leaving him to watch people flirt and make out. 

This was all Wooyoung’s fault.

Wooyoung, his dance major friend who was probably showing off his skills somewhere in the living room, left with Yeonjun because another friend of theirs texted them. He sighed and glanced at his glass, knowing full well he would have a bad hangover if he drank that. Hongjoong does it anyway, he sips on it and allows it to burn down his throat, so hard he can feel it all the way down to his stomach.  
He must have made a face because he hears a familiar giggle from his left. “That bad?” The owner of the giggle asks, throwing him a dimpled smile when he turns to him. 

Chan isn’t holding a cup like his, he looks and sounds sober, which is great. “That bad. Want some?” He offers but Chan shakes his head, thanking him under his breath. “I’m the designated driver tonight, but I think no one that came with me is going back home,” he shrugs, still smiling. Hongjoong raises his eyebrows and nods, knowing full well how that feels. “Did your friends ditch you? Because same!” He chuckles and looks at his cup again, suddenly not feeling like drinking anymore. Hongjoong doesn’t know Chan that well, they’re acquaintances because their friends know each other, so they end up hanging out very often. When Yunho and Minho invite everyone for game nights, Chan is usually there because he’s Minho’s flatmate. And when there’s some performance the dance majors will participate, their friends sit together to cheer them on, it’s inevitable to see the Aussie almost all the time. They’re both majoring in music production, but he’s one year behind Chan, who seems nice and has shared some knowledge with him once they were designated to go out and buy food for the bunch during a hang out at Changbin’s. “Oh man,” Chan starts and sighs loud enough to be heard over the music and the girls laughing as they browse the fridge for more beer, “they wanted me to be here because they wanted someone to drive them home. But five minutes in and Felix was all over San. I have no idea where Minho went, and Jisung and Hyunjin were playing some drinking game with people I have never seen before. In short, yes, ditched!” Chan grins and Hongjoong doesn’t miss how he gives him a once over.

Hongjoong makes the mistake to sip his drink again, only to make a face and hear Chan’s amused laugh.

There shouldn’t be a problem to have Chan inspecting from head to toe, he dressed up to be seen. He wore tight jeans and an oversized shirt that fell and exposed his shoulder and collarbones to be looked at. The problem was that Chan was hot, ripped and the nicest boy he had ever heard about. He had natural curly hair, cute dimples that made his smile even prettier, and plump lips anyone in their right mind would love to kiss. The problem was that they were always around each other, their group had a nice, fun dynamic, and Hongjoong didn’t want to potentially ruin this by sleeping with one of them. 

Which was dumb, he thought, because he was pretty sure San and Felix had something going on. “I made the mistake of believing Wooyoung would: one, behave and two, keep me company. The moment he saw Yeonjun chaos ensued, and you know them, you know how they get,” Hongjoong gives up and sets his glass on the table in front of them, shocked to see it being abducted by a drunk guy that passed by right that instant. 

“I think I saw them with Changbin. The keyword being think, they were engulfed by people the second I blinked,” Chan bites his lip and Hongjoong doesn’t even notice he’s staring until Chan does. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

He shrugs, his cheeks feel like they’re on fire and Hongjoong looks down to their feet to avoid staring at Chan’s lips again. “I don’t know, I think I like the less populated areas better,” and he has no idea what he just said. 

Less populated areas? Really? 

But Chan makes an amused sound and leans closer. That should have been enough to make Hongjoong start the alarm and run. But he doesn’t, he looks up and meets Chan’s eyes. Damn. 

“I like the less populated areas better too,” he smiles, and Hongjoong notices how he thinks before he speaks, like he’s choosing the words.

What if, Hongjoong thinks, things don’t really get weird after all? They have a very sexually diverse group of friends, things like one night stands can happen to anyone, right? It could be anyone and if he isn’t reading Chan’s body language all wrong, then maybe he doesn’t think they will be awkward with each other if something happens between them, right? With this line of thought, Hongjoong decides he shouldn’t worry too much. They’re both sober, what could go wrong?

His hand reaches for Chan’s hip before his brain even processes what he’s doing. It’s muscle memory, it’s easy, he smirks and he narrows his eyes just a little as he leans closer to the older man. He knows he looks good, he knows they both need a distraction, and he knows Chan is at least bi. “Seems like we have a lot in common. Any less populated areas you’d like to go instead of being here?”

It’s the way Chan’s body moves closer to his, and how he giggles before he rubs his nose against Hongjoong’s and mumbles a soft but assertive ‘yes’ half a second before their lips touch. That’s what gets him. And the fact he doesn’t have to stand on his toes because they’re the same height, and how Chan’s hand slides to his lower back to pull him even closer as they deepen the kiss.  
He doesn’t remember how, but they stumble through the stairs in between giggles, stopping against walls to make out, taking more time than they normally would to get to the master bedroom. 

Against all odds, it’s still empty, and Chan uses a chair to lock the door. 

Not a second after kicking off their shoes, Chan is pinning him against the nearest wall with hands holding him in place by the hips, massaging their tongues together. It’s an overwhelming feeling to have their bodies pressed together like this, and Hongjoong is sure the room is getting hotter by the second. His fingertips tingle when he rakes his nails through Chan’s dark curls, tugging on strands of hair when Chan’s lips find his neck, biting and sucking on his skin. His head hits the wall and he gasps loudly, aware he’s allowed to be as noisy as he wants, the beats and bass from the music echoing through the walls will muffle any sounds coming from this bedroom.

Hongjoong thinks briefly about how easy it is for Chan to manhandle him when those hands hover down his body and press behind his thighs, brings them up and has him wrapping them around Chan’s waist. It’s easy and quick how he’s carried towards the bed, and his back hits the mattresses, eyes fixed on the man kneeling between his legs. “Do you want to go on?” Chan asks, voice low and lips red from the not even slightly soft kissing. Hongjoong takes a deep breath and blinks a few times, the answer already written on his dilated pupils, and still, he gives it a thought. “As long as this doesn’t ruin anything,” he gasps, feeling Chan’s hand ruck his shirt up, grinning. “The only thing I plan to ruin tonight is you, Joong,” Chan answers in the same tone, his touch more assertive. Hongjoong raises a single eyebrow at him, watching Chan’s eyes lock on him as if waiting for one more confirmation that they will be moving forward with this. He is so cautious, so considerate, Hongjoong understands why everybody likes him, why he has boys, girls, and every other person falling for him all around campus. This guy is something else, good thing Hongjoong is allergic to feelings. “What are you waiting for, then?,” he teases and smirks, “Ruin me, Channie.”

That’s apparently all the confirmation Chan needs before they’re kissing again, teeth clicking and making them giggle against each other’s lips one moment, to be passionately kissing the other. Hongjoong tugs on the fabric covering Chan’s torso, ready to touch the muscles he has only been able to see from afar before, and in the blink of an eye Chan is tossing the offending item somewhere in the dark room. The only light they have to make out of each other in the unlit room is the shiny moonlight coming through the window and a neon clock on the bedside table that illuminates the space with a glowy blueish tone. Hongjoong traces the muscles down his sides, his back, feeling how they move while his hands are on him, undoing his belt and dropping it somewhere. Chan’s lips travel back to his neck, where Hongjoong knows a hickey will form and give him a headache from all the questioning in the morning. A problem for future!Hongjoong, because current!Hongjoong is busy trying not to sound so needy when Chan’s thumbs rub against his nipples, under his shirt. It’s useless, because even though he tries not to gasp, he does, and his nails dig on the skin of Chan’s shoulders, and he lifts his hips to press against his. That earns him a moan from the man on top of him, making him smirk not only at that but at the feeling of his hard-on in his pants.  
He feels teeth on his collarbones and the pressure of Chan’s thigh against his crotch, eliciting a whine from him when pleasure shots through his body. He’s painfully hard and eager to get rid of those layers of fabric between them, he wants Chan and he wants him bad.

And he knows Chan knows by how he’s handling him, trailing warm lips down his belly when they get rid of his shirt. But he’s not in a rush, he’s enjoying every second of it, driving Hongjoong to the edge the longer he takes with teasing him, kissing his belly, biting his hips, and pulling his pants down so very slowly. “Channie,” Hongjoong purrs, he supports his upper body in his elbows and bites his lower lip in anticipation. Chan stops what he’s doing and looks up at him through dark bangs, smirking and nuzzling his clothed crotch. It’s the first time that night that the thought of lube and condoms cross Hongjoong’s mind. It’s the first time he worries, just a little. They can manage without either, but being on the receiving end would be a lot less painful if they had lube, at least. “Do you want to stop, Joong?” Chan’s voice sounds like velvet, makes something inside Hongjoong melt and submit to him. “No, no way. I was thinking about lube and condoms,” he confesses. Chan’s giggles shouldn’t be that sexy, and neither how he lifts his body to give him a kiss, how he sucks on his bottom lip. Chan’s hand makes pressure on his erection and Hongjoong mewls, leaning towards him for more kisses, but Chan pulls back. “I got you. I brought it.”

So Chan intended to get laid at the party, and the thought is so funny Hongjoong giggles himself, only then noticing that they’re not different at all. Acting casual, like this was all a happy accident, they both had sex in mind when they left their houses. Except Hongjoong wasn’t as careful and the only thing that could possibly, hardly, only if he tried too much, pass for lube was the liquid chapstick in his back pocket.

But Chan found his pants in the dark and pulled not only a condom, but two packets of lube. The ones one carries with them for quickies and last minute hookups. Hongjoong makes a mental note saying he should tease him for it later because right now he’s too thankful he won’t take it dry. It’s Hongjoong who kisses Chan now, pulling him with both hands cupping his face, heated and urgent. There’s a hand on his crotch again, and Chan grins against his lips when he doesn’t hold a quiet moan from leaving him. Soon it’s skin against skin, and Chan’s hands feel amazing on his length, and his hands feel too small on Chan’s. There is kissing and biting, and Hongjoong proudly earns a whiny moan from Chan when he bites and sucks on the skin connecting his neck and shoulders, which now show a line of scratches he didn’t notice he gave him.  
Chan pulls his hand from Hongjoong’s erection, stilling the hand on his own. Grasping his chin, he makes Hongjoong look at him. “I need you, Joong. Now. On all fours,” he mutters, ears red and trying to act like the dom Hongjoong knows he isn’t. The brat inside him almost jumps out to complain and take control but doesn’t. He opts to smirk and make it hard(er) for Chan. He moves his face a little and takes Chan’s thumb between his lips, keeping eye contact as he sucks and bites the digit softly, letting his blue hair fall over his eyes as he pulls back and turns around, the image of Chan’s wide eyes and parted lips imprinted in his mind.

The pillow where he rests his face is soft and smells like it has just come back from the cleaners, a pity they’re going to leave it smelling like anything but detergent. “You’re a tease, I should’ve known…” Chan says and he chuckles, hearing the lube packet being ripped. “How could you? We never talked much before tonight,” he retorts and feels something wet rubbing against his entrance. “It’s not like we’re talking much tonight either,” Chan giggles and pressed a digit against him.

Hongjong takes a deep breath, biting his lip and smirking. “But isn’t that how quick hookups go? We do the do and leave the small talk for the cooldown,” he coos when he feels a whole finger inside him. “Is that how you do it? Works for me,” Hongjoong feels Chan’s lips against his ear as he moves his finger, adding a second one. He’s gentle, Hongjoong notices, but also impatient and needy and that’s something he won’t ever complain about. Chan’s middle finger lightly rubs against his prostate, and Hongjoong arches his back up, pressing it against Chan’s hand. He only chuckles and adds a third finger, twisting his wrist and curling his digits inside him. It feels so good he almost forgets there’s more to it. He’s reminded of it when Chan pulls his fingers out and fills him with his member. Hongjoong grips the pillow below him, the painful feeling he knows will soon subside stretches through his lower parts. “Breath, kitten,” Chan drags his lips on his back, and Hongjoong wonders if he knows what that word does to him as he shivers, hips involuntarily pressing against Chan’s. “Move, Channie, please!” he begs and chokes when Chan does because it feels amazing. He starts slow and picks up a pace not long after, and before he knows Hongjoong is panting and touching himself, feeling closer when Chan’s fingers close around and tug on his hair. 

Chan comes first, riding his orgasm until Hongjoong climaxes too, spilling everything on the hand he used to touch him. The room feels too hot, and his legs feel like jelly and Hongjoong doesn’t even warn the other before he collapses on the bed. He feels Chan pulling out, hears him take the condom off and throw it in the garbage in the private bedroom. It’s a suite, they could even shower if they found towels. It’s just then that he is back at hearing the noise outside, as if at his highest point all noise ceased to exist and just now got back to existing. He turns on his back when he feels the bed dip with Chan collapsing beside him. They look at each other at the same time and giggle, like they had managed a huge mischief, a secret only they knew of. “That’s…” Hongjoong sits up, the music blasting through the walls very recognizable, “...that’s Whitney Houston, I love this song!”

“Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody…” Chan sings along, smiling. “It’s a great song, timeless. You have good taste in music.” 

Hongjoong glances down at him and rolls his eyes. “Duh. I have literally thrown an 80’s themed party on my birthday last year, you were there and you told me the same thing when you looked at the playlist.” Chan blinks a few times and sits up too. “Oh, I think I remember! I was a little tipsy that day and things aren’t very clear, but that sounds familiar, yes,” he grins and bumps their shoulders together. “You should get cleaned up, can I help?”

Hongjoong nods. “Sure,” he smiles.

They both get cleaned up, and it’s a lot less awkward than Hongjoong thought it would be. And when they make it downstairs he sees it’s already fifteen past two in the morning, and he should go home. It’s not hard to find Wooyoung, he’s dancing on a table with Yeonjun while Changbin hypes them up from a comfortable looking chair. It’s funny and it would be really sexy if they didn’t look so wasted. “I should take Wooyoung home,” Hongjoong tells Chan over the loud music. “Minho is going home with someone else, he texted me one hour ago. I guess I was too busy to hear,” he looks at Hongjoong and winks with a smirk, getting a roll of eyes in response. They didn’t talk about it, but Hongjoong is under the impression neither will tell everyone what happened between them. He has never heard Chan brag about his one-night-stands, even when everyone around them was doing so. “And what about Felix?” he asks, looking around because if Wooyoung is there, San isn’t too far away, and neither is Felix. Chan types on his phone, maybe he’s trying to reach his friend. San doesn’t seem to be anywhere near, though, and that’s when a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist from behind and a chin rests on his shoulder. “Hyung!” He knows that cheerful voice and smiles when he turns to see a very drunk, and very clingy Yunho keeping him close. “Hey kid! You good?”

Yunho nods and waves at Chan, who waves back and smiles at him. “Totally good. I’m going to meet Mingi in the backyard. Do you want to join us?” Hongjoong shakes his head and laughs. “No, I’m going home already. Have fun, be careful both of you!” Yunho nods and drops his arms, waving at Chan again before he leaves.

“So Felix is with San, and they’re waiting outside. Do you want to check if Woo is coming? I can drive you all back.” Chan says, and Hongjoong wants to accept it as much as he wants to deny it. He needs to sleep and tackle his papers in the morning, and letting Chan drive him home will save him a lot of time. But it will also feel a lot more intimate than it should. But there will be other people with them, so no kissing goodnight, right? Before he knows it he’s nodding, thanking Chan and walking towards Wooyoung and Yeonjun on the table. “Wooyoung! Are you coming home with me?”

“Hyung!” Wooyoung opens his arms and smiles, Yeonjun echoing his scream. “I’m sleeping over at Binnie’s!” He points Changbin on the chair, who only confirms it by raising his beer bottle. 

“Okay, I’m going then,” Hongjoong says and takes a step away from the table, not really hearing whatever they shout after him. Chan laughs and takes his hand, dragging him outside through all the people in the party until they find San and Felix sitting on the curb outside. 

The two fall asleep in the backseat, and by the time they stop in front of Hongjoong’s building they’re snoring. “Are you sure you can handle them?” he asks and Chan smiles, nodding. “I am. Worst case scenario I’ll leave them in the car all night,” he jokes and cups Hongjoong’s face with one hand, glancing carefully at the couple cuddled together in the backseat. “Thank you for tonight, I had fun,” he says and rubs his thumb over Hongjoong’s cheekbone. His dimples make an appearance, and his smile could light up a whole town, and Hongjoong’s heart takes a leap he decides to ignore. “I had fun too. See you around?” Hongjoong says as he takes Chan’s hand off his face and squeezes it. Chan’s smile falters a bit - or maybe Hongjoong is seeing things - and he nods, pulling his hand and recovering instantly. “Sure! Next Friday, probably. Minho scheduled a movie night, he will bomb the group chat about it sometime soon.”

Hongjoong nods and thanks him for the ride, hops off the car, and watches it until it disappears.  
As he steps inside his apartment, Whitney Houston’s song still plays on loop inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, let me know how bad this was. I'm not good with smut, sorry. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/br0kenc0mpasss) or [CC](https://t.co/XHNgMNN7p2?amp=1)! I accept prompts and ideas ;D


End file.
